


She's a Dime

by Twelve



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, I guess I'll add as I go, Romance, There's not enough Tyler and Jenna love on here, Touring, Uhm I don't know what else?, jyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelve/pseuds/Twelve
Summary: She was absolutely beautiful. She took his breath away everytime he looked into her baby blues. She kept him grounded and set him ablaze with just one look his way. Everyone knew, and so did he. (a Jyler story full of love and stuff because it's so lacking in this Joshler over-population)





	1. The Snow and Smash

This was a pit stop, a short break in this leg of their travels. Jenna had gotten so excited when she caught a glimpse of the snow falling. She had immediately grabbed her hoodie from the bunks and was pulling on her converse before the bus had pulled into the parking lot. She was giddy at the thought of playing in the snow and had shoved his shoes into his lap, tearing his attention from the emails he was reviewing.

“Come on, come on!” she bounced. He smiled at how radiant she was in her excitement and quickly pulled his shoes on.

Jenna was off the busy long before he’d dug his jacket out. Josh laughed and pushed Mark out of his way to grab his own shoes as Tyler exited. When he stepped onto the snowy parking lot and took her in, that was the moment he knew.

He couldn’t believe how absolutely beautiful she was. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her standing in the middle of an empty parking lot somewhere near Chicago on a cold January night with the snow slowly falling around then. Tyler’s heart swelled and his lips quirked upwards. He stood in silence and just took her in. She lifted a hand up in front of her, catching the flakes that fell. Her face was turned up towards the night sky, lit up by the street lamp of the parking lot.

She turned and smiled at him, her eyes so vibrant. Mark quickly snapped a photo of the couple in the moment. He briefly glanced at the preview before bringing the camera back up and capturing the next few moment of his best friends from the steps of the bus. He could feel Josh hovering behind him impatiently but didn’t care. This moment needed to be permanently captured.

But Josh had a different idea as he admired the way his best friend eyed Jenna. He quickly ducked past Mark and balled a hefty amount of snow up and took aim. He squinted and stuck out his tongue in concentration. Mark reacted automatically, turning the camera in Josh’s direction and quickly flipping to record.

And Josh lobbed the snowball at the back of Tyler’s head, laughing when the snow exploded over his hair. Tyler squawked when the cold snow impacted. Soon snowballs were being thrown in every direction. No one was safe, not even Mark who was desperately trying to stay out of the line of fire and document the interaction instead.

Jenna’s beautiful laughter fell on Tyler’s ears as he crouched down to make another snowball. He looked up at her in time to see her throw a ball in his direction. He dodged and tossed one back. She caught it and turned to throw it at Josh, who was currently hiding behind the back of the bus, a huge area of dark pavement visible around him. Josh’s hand were bright red and numb, but he continued to gather snow into a large pile. He was building a barrier, a fort.

Tyler and Jenna locked eyes and quickly scurried around the bus. They gathered a few snow balls quickly and motioned to Mark to go first, to get a good shot of their plan. Tyler moved first, pointed for Jenna to go around. She slipped away and he saw her feet from under the bus where he was crouched. He slowly moved behind Josh as he shaped the walls.

Jenna tapped twice on the bus, the signal. The sound alerted Josh and Tyler. It was go time. Just as Josh’s head snapped up towards the sound, Jenna came around the corner, a snowball clutched in her red hand above her head. Tyler stood at the ready behind him, silent. Mark spun around the three, zooming in on Josh’s surprised face.

“Put ‘em up, Joshua!” Jenna sternly threatened, eyes flickering to Tyler.

He nodded as Josh lifted his arms, slowly standing. Tyler tackled Josh right as Jenna launched the snowball at him. Tyler and Josh landed onto his snow fort, promptly destroying it. They wrestled in the snow, shoving snow into each other’s faces, both yelling out from the cold. Jenna threw snow at them both, laughing as the two struggled in a mess of limbs and snow.

Mark documented the interaction, swinging his camera towards Jenna. In the most interviewer voice he could muster, he questioned, “So Jenna Black, please tell me! What do you think of Tyler and Josh of Twenty-One P?”

Jenna giggled and turned to Mark with a smile.

“You mean best frens!” Tyler called, untangling himself from a laughing Josh. He looked up at Jenna, kneeling in the snow beside his drummer. Her baby blues glinted and she winked.

“Those dorks,” she laughed, an indignant sound coming from the two in protest. “Are the most inspiring pair. Just look at them!” She motioned towards the two. Mark turned the camera to them, zooming in as they fell together in a side hug, both red faced and covered in snow. “I am jealous I can’t be like them. They’re bond is… special.” Her voice was serious until then. They all burst into loud laughter that echoed across the night at her implication.

And Mark knew, zooming in on Jenna as the realization hit him.

 

They all were piled back onto the bus, drinks warming their hands and souls, blankets surrounding each of them. Mark was kicking their sound guy, Jared, butt at a 1 v 1 round of Smash. Tyler, Jenna and Josh watched from the opposite couch. Tyler and Josh shared a blanket. Jenna was curled into Tyler’s side, her own blanket wrapped around her tightly. He had an arm draped over her, his other hand was preoccupied with a strand of her hair.

Josh smiled at the two from Tyler’s left. He was so happy that this woman could make his best friend so happy. A thought occurred to him as he turned his gaze back to the television. It wasn’t just Tyler that Jenna’s absolute radiance and friendship effected. He chuckled to himself and nodded slightly. No, she definitely effected the entire crew. She brought this… energy that none of them knew was missing until it was there.

“Nooo!” Jared yelled, tossing his controller onto the table in front of him.

“Yes!” Mark shouted, pumping a fist up into the air. He turned, a large grin on his face, and said, “I challenge you, Mr. Dun!”

“Watch him, Josh! He’s a cheat!” Jared stated, tossing the controller into Josh’s open hands.

Josh caught it and sat up straighter, adjusting the blanket before rolling his shoulders. Tyler reached over and gave them a quick rub. “You got this man,” the singer said before resuming playing with his girlfriend’s soft blonde hair.

“You say that now,” Josh grinned at Tyler. “Once I kick Mark’s butt, you’re next, bro.”

“That’s only if you can.” Tyler nudged Josh in the ribs with his elbow, causing him to jump slightly.

Jenna’s voice suddenly sounded from Tyler’s lap. “Ten bucks says he doesn’t.”

“Ooh, you think that I suck that bad, now?” Josh quipped back. “I’ll show you all. Get ready to go down, Mark. Down!”

And they quickly selected their characters and readied up. Josh always chose the Ice Climbers and Mark, knowing this, decided to go with R.O.B. The countdown was tense, both boys leaned forward in their seats, concentrated on the game. As soon as the timer was up, the bus filled with the sounds of rapid button mashing and fight sounds. Tyler cheered Josh on, while Jenna, now sat up and staring intensely at the screen, gave Mark all the support she could muster.

Tyler looked over at Jenna with a smile as he rubbed Josh’s shoulders. Mark was losing and Tyler couldn’t help but rub it in Jenna’s face just a little bit. “Whose gunna owe who ten bucks, hm?”

“The match isn’t over yet,” Jenna shot back, situating herself to sit on her knees. “Come on Mark, get the upper hand! You’re really gunna let Josh beat you that easily!?”

The buttons were mashed harder. Tyler felt Josh’s muscles tense under his hands and patted him on the back. Mark had landed a few good hits and Josh faltered. With one last hit, Josh was knocked out of the map.

K.O.

Jenna jumped up out of her seat, her blanket long forgotten in the excitement. “Yes!” she shouted, high-fiving Mark. “I knew you could do it!” She turned to Tyler, a smug look on her face. “Not so cocky now, are we?”

Tyler hung his head and slumped his arm over Josh’s hunched shoulders. Josh sighed and looked over at Tyler, a sad look on his face. She was right. He’d gotten over-confident and the defeat was great. Tyler looked at Josh’s face and sighed.

“I’m sorry, man,” he lamented, voice even. “But I got to kick you from the band. Can’t have such a defeat on our record.”

Josh let out a dramatic sob and fell back onto the couch. “And you’re out ten bucks, too. The band’s done for, can’t even afford gas after that….”

Mark laughed and tossed his controller to Tyler, who caught it with ease. “Here man, reunite the band. I kind of still want something to film.”

Josh bumped Tyler. “If I win, _you’re_ out of the band!”


	2. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning, when Tyler sees this beautiful blonde dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to the first time Tyler sees and meets Jenna. Based on various interviews where Tyler mentions when they first met. He's said "I was amazed by how unimpressed she was. The first pick up line, my voice cracked." When I track down that interview again, I'll link it.

There was a two week break in between the two legs of their spring tour. Afterwards, they would be heading down the East Coast and around the South. The band was gaining traction, their fan base growing with every concert, every festival they played. When Tyler took in the crowds every show, he saw more and more fans, signs and those singing with him. Their merchandise booth was also having troubles keeping up. They nearly underestimated how much shirts and CD’s they’d sell. They would have to work hard the next two weeks to get more merch made for the next leg.

Tyler, Josh, Mark and Tony were all laying on the bed in the back of the van, which was level with the top of the last seat and over their luggage. Tyler looked out of the window as the exit sign passed. He, as well as the rest of his friends, yelled in excitement. Both Tyler and Josh were happy to be back in their hometown. The drive was long awaited and very restless between everyone in the small van.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up to their apartment. Chris, Tyler and Mark’s longtime roommate and former band member, stood outside to great them.

Everyone quickly got out of the van and stretched, smiles and the feeling of finally being home setting in.

“Tyler,” Chris greeted with a tight hug and said over his shoulder, “Hey Josh, how’s it going?”

“Not bad, man. Still in the band, shocking, I know!” Josh joked, accepting the hug from the older man.

“Hey,” Tyler warned, pulling some luggage out from the back of the van. “I’m still undecided.”

Chris laughed deeply and nudged Josh. “Dunno, man. It may be the hair. It’s getting a bit faded at the ends and your roots are showing. That’s why I was kicked out,” Chris pointed to his receding hair. “Tyler couldn’t stand this old geezer on stage with a young whipper-snapper.”

Tyler laughed at the joke. Everyone knew the real reason Chris left the band. He had a child on the way, just got engaged and felt he had to be more responsible.

“Yup. I’m sick of that pastel pink, Josh. It’s not very punk-rock.” Tyler looked around the van door at the two and tossed Josh his backpack. Josh caught it easily with a laugh.

“Well fine,” Josh quipped back, “I was thinking of an image over-haul for the next leg. It’ll go well with your floral shirt. I was thinking of a purple and matching flower crown. My sister blogs about them all the time, it’s apparently all the rage with our younger crowd.”

Mark laughed, appearing from the other side of the van with his arms full of bedding. “Hey Chris! You ready for the big day?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied, taking the bedding from Mark. “Kat’s been stressing about it since I proposed really, but this last week has been killer. The smallest details have to be just right. It’s a mess when she and her mom are in the room.”

“Ugh,” Mark sympathized. “I dread that time. It’s probably worth it, yeah, but the work involved…”

Josh laughed, walking towards the house with his own armful. “Says the man who edited that last video for, what? Three days?”

“That’s different!” Mark defended.

“You didn’t sleep!” Tyler interjected, opening the door for everyone.

 

Christ Salih was getting married in two days. Those days passed quickly. Tyler got reacquainted with his bed and took the longest shower in the history of human existence, according to Mark. It was much needed as showers and adequate sleeping space was not guaranteed when traveling in a van and playing a show in a different city nearly every night.

Tyler had visited with his family, who gave him an overabundance of hugs and he heard, for the thousandth time, just how dangerous it was to climb the stages he did.

But that morning, Mark and Tyler got dressed in suits that made them burst into Frank Sinatra tunes to calm the nerves of their friend.

“I’m not afraid to marry her,” Chris nervously twisted his hands. “It’s just that, I dunno. I never thought this day would actually happen.”

“You’ll do great,” Tyler comforted, still dancing with Mark who hummed a slow song. “She makes you a better man, right?”

Chris nodded.

The ceremony was beautiful. The reception took place in a rustic hall. Lit by net lights and lanterns, it was definitely breathtaking.

 

“I’d like to give a toast,” Chris suddenly said, stood beside the DJ booth near the dance floor. “But first, thank you all for celebrating this amazing day with me and Kat. Before we get to all the fun stuff, because I know you want to get up here and dance Aunt Marge,” Chris smiled and nodded to an older woman who laughed along with some of their family. “I just want to say thank you to my awesome roommate who were never there. If it weren’t for your crazy ideas, determination and your urge to travel the country, I would have never gotten her number. So, I toast to you guys.”

Tyler and Mark laughed and raised their glasses. The music kicked up and Tyler found himself on the dance floor. He was having the time of his life. It felt nice to celebrate with old friends and enjoy the company.

The party was in full swing. Tyler was in the middle of the dance floor with Mark and Chris when he caught sight of a woman with the most radiant smile. She was dancing with the bride, a laugh on her lips.

A few songs later, Tyler headed to the bar to refill his drink. As he waited, he turned back to watch those dancing. Another slow song started up and his eyes fell upon the woman he spotted earlier. She was dancing with a groomsman, the lights sparkling in her eyes. Tyler’s heart sank with the thought of this beautiful blonde being taken.

 _Of course she would be_ , he thought. _She’s way out of my league._

The bartender gave him his drink. He sipped it and scanned the dance floor for sight of the stunning blonde. His eyes landed on her as she pulled away from her dance partner. Another woman took her place, kissed the groomsman before turning to his previous dancer with a smile. The blonde smiled warmly and hugged her before turning away towards the bar. Tyler’s heart leapt. She wasn’t taken and she was headed right to him.

Tyler straightened up as she approached. This was his shot. _Don’t lose your cool, Tyler, you got this._

Out of the dance floor lights Tyler realized she was absolutely stunning. Her makeup was immaculate, even after dancing song after song, and she had this radiant glow about her that drew him in. Her hair was slightly out of place in the sexiest way, Tyler couldn’t help but think. The dress she wore complemented her slim figure in a very alluring fashion.

She ordered a soda and Tyler’s heart skipped a beat at the melodic voice that fell from her lips. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. He faltered, his palms sweaty, his nerves high and just stared at her.

She noticed and turned towards him. He closed his mouth quickly, trying to get his brain to work again. She had deep icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through to his soul. She took him in slowly, sipping her new drink.

He said the first thing that came to mind. “Did you fall from heaven?” He cringed at the way his voice cracked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. The song changed to a faster paced pop tune. Tyler looked down at his drink, mentally kicking himself, then went to properly introduce himself to his clearly unimpressed interest, but was interrupted when the bride came rushing over. She grabbed ahold of the blonde’s upper arm, excitement all over her face.

“Sorry Tyler but Jenna has to come dance right now!” Kat turned to Jenna and said, “This is our song, remember? Junior year of high school?”

Jenna laughed as if she remembered an embarrassing moment she’d hoped would never be brought up. She was pulled back onto the dance floor without as much of a glance back towards him. He stood there, shocked.

For the rest of the night, he was preoccupied with the thought of Jenna and how unimpressed she was. Part of him figured he’d blew his shot. He didn’t get her number or even properly introduce himself. Instead, he said the lamest line in history, probably one she’d heard a million times (though part of him hoped she never had, hoped he was the only one to hit on her). Not only that, but his voice cracked as if he was twelve. So not cool.

The other part of him was hung up on just how unimpressed she was. She clearly didn’t recognize him and she clearly didn’t give him a second thought. It scared him in the most wonderful way. The band was gaining a lot of traction and attention recently, thus anyone he encountered only seemed interested in him because of that.

But she… Jenna didn’t seem to even know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guy's enjoy, more to come soon!


End file.
